iranyitokfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
A Simpson család (rajzfilm)
250px|thumb|A Simpson család A Simpson család (angolul The Simpsons) egy amerikai rajzfilmsorozat. Az első részt 1989. december 17.-én premiersugározta a FOX tévécsatorna az Egyesült Államokban, majd összesen eddig (2013) 24 évadon keresztül készültek még részek hozzá. A sorozat atyja Matt Groening. A rajzfilm-beli Simpson névre hallgató család egy alsó-középosztálybeli amerikai családot mintáz meg, akik az amerikai életmód általános gondjaival ütköztetve azok visszás jellemzőivel szembesítik a nézőt. Az amerikai élet nyilvánvalóan reális közvetítése mellett a sorozat rendszeresen tesz burkolt és nyílt célzásokat az amerikai társadalom az Irányítók berendezkedésével megvalósuló megvezetettségére, illetve álszent, ellentmondásos jeligékkel felvértezett életére, gyakran maró gúnnyal jelenítve azt meg, pl. egy adott általános tettre vagy kijelentésre mindig élesen rávágja az emberek azzal ellentmondásos tetteit vagy kijelentéseit, sorsát. (Vesd össze: általános tudathasadás!) Ezeket a célzásokat a legtöbb néző csupán rosszmájú humornak tartja, pedig kemény kritikákat rejtenek magukban a valóságban létező Egyesült Államok valódi, mindennapos működésével szemben. A sorozat nagy népszerűségét többek között annak is köszönheti, hogy a megannyi átlagos utalás mellett, interaktív módon, rendszeresen jeleníti meg a mindenkori jelenében közismertnek számító további aktuális sorozatokat, illetve divatjelenségeket, vagy a világszerte híres multinacionális vállalatokat jól felismerhető, minimális torzítással. Ezekből gyakran űz "gúnyt" a Simpsons, pontosabban néhány keresetlen jelenettel és szóval visszás társadalmi tendenciáikra hívja fel a figyelmet. Emellett számos önreflekciót is felvonultat, gyakran a FOX csatornát is gúnyolja, mely márpedig a sorozat "otthonául" szolgál. A rajzfilm környezete, szereplői, és azok társadalmi helyzete A család otthonául szolgáló városka neve Springfield. Matt Groening az Oregon állambeli Springfield-ben nőtt fel, de a sorozatban sehol nincs egyértelmű utalás, hogy melyik Springfieldről van szó - a városka jelképesen az egész Egyesült Államokat modellezi. A Simpson család *A családfő Homer Simpson. Az egyik legjellemtelenebb (buta és kétszínű) szereplő, az "átlagos amerikai" megtestesítője. Alkoholista, gyermekeit elhanyagolja. *A családanya Marge Simpson. Kényszeresen próbálja mutatni kifelé a jó anya és a jó feleség képét, természetes szeretetét olykor álszent, családbomlasztó társadalmi viselkedésmintákkal keverve. Érzéseit, belső vágyait rendszeresen elfojtja, és túl sokat tűr családtagjaival szemben, akikért tűzön-vizen át is kiáll, noha azok rendszerint elnyomják, nincsenek tekintettel érzéseire, háttérbe szorítják, és csak elvárásokat tárnak felé, amelyből alkalmanként időzített bomba módjára robban ki, de aztán mindent hagy a régi kerékvágásban. *A család kisfia Bart Simpson. *A család kislánya Lisa Simpson. Gyermek-felnőtt projekció. *A család kisbabája Maggie Simpson. *A család kutyája "Kiskrampusz" (Santa's Little Helper). *A család macskája "Hógolyó" (Snowball II). További visszatérő szereplők *'Patty és Selma Bouvier', Marge testvérei. Egypetéjű ikrek. Végtelenül rosszindulatú, antiszociális karakterek. Láncdohányosok. Patty leszbikus, Selma örökbefogadott egy kínai gyermeket, akit együtt nevelnek és végletesen elnyomnak. *'Kent Brockman', a Channel 6 nevű fiktív tévécsatorna műsorvezetője, a "tipikus médiamunkás" megtestesítője. A város bármilyen volumenű történéseiről is csak mint valami kívülálló, unottan számol be, munkájára inkább úgy tekint, mint egy eszközre, amellyel személyes presztízsét, személyének elismertségét élheti ki - amely voltaképpen nem szokott megvalósulni. Népszerűsége elérése-fenntartása érdekében olykor szembefordul munkájának lényegével, és a fekete-fehér hírek tudósítása helyett - akár viccesnek tűnő elszólásokkal, akár pocskondiázással, akár komplett műsorok felépítésével - szórakoztatni próbálja a nézőközönségét. *'Charles Montgomery Burns', a Springfield Nuclear atomerőmű tulajdonosa, ahol Homer dolgozik. Az Irányítókat jelképesen egy személyben megtestesítő karakter! Springfield legöregebb, és egyben legutáltabb polgára; fizikailag gyenge, de akaratában erős ember, aki pénzével veszi meg magának a korrupt embereket, és rajtuk keresztül érvényesíti önző érdekeit a város összes lakójával szemben. A rajzfilmben a Skull and Bones titkos társaság egykori tagja. *'Krusty the Clown' (magyarul Ropi Bohóc), valódi neve Herschel Shmoikel Krustofsky. Médiaszemélyiség, egy rabbi fia. Rendkívül kicsapongó életet él. A karakter zsidó-sztereotípiákkal terhelt karikatúra. *'Ned Flanders', a szomszédos családfő, fanatikus keresztény. A Flanders-karakteren keresztül a készítők az egész keresztény vallást gúnyolják ki, visszásságaira mutatnak rá; Ned képtelen harmóniában élni környezetével mind saját maga, mind a környezetében élők javát illetően, indokolatlanul végletekig elnéző, önálló gondolkodás helyett állandó külső segítségre szorul a dolgok megítélésében, vagyis anélkül, hogy ezt észrevenné, de nem találja meg helyét a Teremtett világban. *Reverend Timothy Lovejoy: református lelkész; fásult, hivatása iránt lelkesedést nem mutató, sőt, azzal szemben néha cinikus. *'Waylon Smithers, Jr.', Mr. Burns helyettese, titkára, személyes asszisztense és ápolója. Homoszexuális, gerontofil, reménytelenül szerelmes főnökébe. *'Moe Szyslak', a Moe's Tavern tulajdonosa, ahol esténként Homer rendszerint lerészegedik. Moe antiszociális, bár szeretetteljes karakter, súlyos önértékelési problémákkal és depresszióval küzd, rendszeresen kísérel meg öngyilkosságot. *'Clancy Wiggum' a helyi rendőrfőnök. A város életében felmerülő problémák megoldására alkalmatlan, alacsony intelligenciával rendelkező, legtöbbször hasonlóan alacsony színvonalat képviselő beosztottjainál is értetlenebb, lusta, elhízott ember. Saját igényei fontosabbak számára a közérdeknél, leginkább kárára van az embereknek, mintsem hasznára; munkakerülő, saját kötelességének kutyaszorító helyzete elől gyakran szabályellenes, mondvacsinált érvelésekkel, vagy korrupt eszközökkel lóg meg. További példák konkrét célzásokra Általánosan * Minden rész elején látjuk, hogy az iskolában Bartot (mint a "rendetlen gyereket") ismétlés mágiájával próbálják ránevelni a társadalmi berendezkedés által megkövetelt viselkedésmintákra. * A sorozaton belüli mese a mesében, az Itchy & Scratchy (Frinci és Franci) tv-beli mesefigurák a Tom & Jerry rajzfilmek aranyosságba burkolt agresszív példáját hangsúlyozza ki: a vérengzést és a fájdalmakat a gyerekek viccesnek fogják fel, ezáltal torzulhat együttérző (szimpátia) képességük más emberek, állatok ellenében. Konkrét epizódokban * 3. évad, 20. rész (Colonel Homer / Homer ezredes): Míg a sorozat városkájában, Springfield-ben csak a Duff nevű sör létezik, ebben a részben Homer Simpson egy sokkal távolabbi városba érve nem kaphat Duff sört, mert ott helyette csak Fudd van - a betűk puszta felcserélésével a rajzfilm készítői valószínűleg a fogyasztói kultúrában meglévő választás illúzióját próbálták meg érzékeltetni. thumb|302px|TheSimpsons 9/11 S04E12 (1993) * 4. évad 12. rész (Marge and the Monorail / Nyeregvasút Springfieldbe): az egyik jelenetben a Hindenburg léghajó 1937-es katasztrófáját ábrázoló faliképről indul a kamera, majd mellette a háttérben az akkor még be nem következett katasztrófát, a World Trade Centerre, és környékére erősen emlékeztető, füstben úszó épületet, azaz 2001. szeptember 11.-ét ábrázoló falikép látható. *A Malibu Stacy játékbaba a Barbie-baba és más ún. divat-babák paródiája, ezek ártalmas, félrenevelő hatására mutat rá, különösen az 5. évad 14. részében (Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy). thumb|200px|TheSimpsons 9/11 S09E01 (1997) * 9. évad 1. rész (The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson / Homer Simpson kontra New York): Simpson-ék váratlan kirándulást tesznek New Yorkba, Homer pedig szinte egész napját a World Trade Center lábainál tölti. A kiutazás előtt egy rajzolt, 9 dolláros újság címlapján New York városát látjuk - a 9-es számot közvetlenül az iktertornyok mellett balra, így kiolvashatjuk a 911-es számsort. (Lásd: 2001. szeptember 11-i merényletek) * A 12. évad 14. része (New Kids on the Blecch / Gallery) a mesterségesen kreált pop-bandákra mutat egy példát, és arra, hogy menedzsereik miként adnak el velük burkolt formában különféle üzeneteket a mit sem sejtő lelkes közönségnek. Az erre alkalmatlan Bartból és három véletlenszerűen kiválasztott iskolatársából hangtechnikai trükkökkel varázsolnak népszerű tini pop-bandát, majd egy videóklipben mialatt vadászgép-pilótákat alakítanak, és Saddam Hussein-t bombázzák, látszólag szerelmeikről énekelnek, akikért a harcot kell vívniuk - így téve vonzóvá a kapcsolt tartalmat, a katonasághoz való csatlakozás propagandáját. Lisa megpróbálja leleplezni az akciót, miután felfedezi, hogy a videóklipben emellett más tudatalatti üzeneteket is használnak (egy jól hangzó, üres halandzsának tettetett sorról kiderül, hogy visszafelé lejátszva a "csatlakozz a tengerészethez" szavakat adja ki, illetve a metakontraszt technikájával is éltek a klip vágói), de a banda végül felsőbb rendelkezésből kifolyólag mégsem teljesíthette eredeti célját. (Külön érdekesség, hogy a rész végén az USA egyik saját repülőgép-anyahajójáról rakétákat lőnek ki Manhattan egyik toronyépületére, amely azután egészében, pillanatok alatt az utcaszintre omlik. Vesd össze: 2001. szeptember 11-i merényletek, és következményei (katonai propaganda) - az epizódot 2001. február 25.-én közvetítették először.) * 20. évad 7. rész (Mypods and Boomsticks): Itt Steve Jobs munkássága, és az Apple (cég) került előtérbe iPod helyett MyPod, Apple helyett Mapple, és Steve Jobs helyett Steve Mobs nevekkel. A rajzfilm rejtett kritikát fogalmaz meg az Apple cég logójának és szlogenjének bibliai üzenetével szemben. Ádám és Éva történetében a tiltott alma fogyasztása szimbolizálta az Istennel való szembefordulást, ami a sátánizmus leglényegesebb eleme, amire az Apple szlogenje, a Think different (magyarul: Gondolj mást - mást, mint amit az Isten elrendelt) is utal. A rajzfilmben "kijavították" a szlogent Think differently-re (magyarul: Gondolkodj másképpen - másképpen, mint mások), hogy mit kellene jelentenie, ha az valójában nem bibliai üzenet lenne - így fordítva a figyelmet arra, hogy az valójában az. Ugyanakkor az Apple almáján csak egyetlen harapás látható, mivel Ádám az Úr előtt tagadta a tényt, hogy ő is evett volna az almából, és minden felelősséget Évára hárított. A rajzfilmben az alma logón két harapásnyomot hagyva felhívták a figyelmet arra, hogy az Apple Ádám hárító, könnyelműen hazug mintájára építi sátánista filozófiáját, holott valójában Ádám is harapott az almából, és a felelősség éppúgy az övé is volt, ahogy a sátánistáké is tetteikért. Az epizód másik történetszála a "muszlim terrorizmus" az amerikai társadalomban létező rémképét parodizálja: Homer nemlétező terrorveszélytől próbálja megmenteni a várost, újra meg újra kínos helyzetbe hozva önmagát és Bart új muszlim barátjának szüleit. * A 25. évad 1. rész újfent a muszlim terrorveszély programját gúnyolja ki. Kritika *A Simpsons népszerűségének árnyoldalaként róható fel, hogy igen gyakran jelenít meg indokolatlan erőszakot, képsorai rendszeresen tartalmaznak pl. levágott fejeket (a 20. évad 10. részétől már az Intro-ban is), vagy más, nem hétköznapi sérüléseket az egyébként átlagos epizódokban éppúgy, mint mondjuk a halloweeni különkiadásokban. Emellett szép számmal fordulnak elő obszcén kifejezések, vagy mondjuk a hátsó fertáj büszke mutogatása a nézők felé, ezzel lealacsonyító viselkedésminták meggondolatlannak tűnő terjesztése. (Az Egyesült Államok mindennapi életét, lakosainak beteg fantáziáját kíméletesebben is meg lehetne jeleníteni.) Külső hivatkozások * A Simpson család hivatalos honlapja * A Simpson család részei nem hivatalosan, online * A Simpsons-wiki, angol nyelven Kategória:Film